A Normal Day
by YWD789
Summary: Josh has been kidnapped and zapped to another dimension! Join him and the Warners as they find the man who did this, and go on some other adventures along the way.
1. The Beginning

I don't own anything except my O.C.s and the plot of this story. Please don't sue me!

* * *

>A Normal Day<p><p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>A normal day. Just yesterday it happened. It was just a normal day.<p>

* * *

><p>I was riding my bike down the street. I don't remember what street, but it was one. I was trying to see how fast I could go down the hill. I went pretty fast, until I crashed...<p>

Anyways, I was riding back up the hill. A white van kept passing up and down the street, like the person driving was trying to make a decision about which way to go. It seemed weird, but I disregarded it, and kept riding up the hill.

After a while, and once I got to the top of the hill, the van finally stopped on the other side of the road. It was a relief, because the constant revving of the engine while they were driving past me was driving me crazy. A man got out on the drivers side, and went to go open the back doors of the van.

I started to go down the hill, and once I picked up too much speed to brake, I noticed that there were spikes at the bottom of the hill. I tried all that I could to brake, but my attempts failed. The bike ran over the spikes, and the tire rim started to get lower and lower to the ground.

I pulled over to check on the tires, even though I already knew what happened. As I was doing that, the man from the van started walking down the hill. He was getting closer and closer, but I didn't know. Eventually, he got up behind me. He quickly put a cloth with some chemicals on it over my mouth, and that was when I got kidnapped.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure that I had woken up. The room I was in was pitch black. I was strapped to something with my wrists and my ankles, and I was laying on my back. A glowing green light turned on, and that's when the man walked in.

"You are going to be the first person to test my brand new invention," the man said, looking at me.

"What does it do?" I asked curiously, and also a bit worried.

"This glory can send you to any dimension. I can't guarantee that you'll be human then, but who knows," the man told me.

I looked at him a bit confused. 'Does he really think that this will work?' I thought. It seemed crazy at the moment, and it still seems crazy now!

The man went over to what looked like a supercomputer. He flipped some switches on it, then walked over to the machine in front of me. There was a huge beam shooting thing attached to it, and he pointed it at me.

"This won't hurt a bit. Unless it does." He said, smirking.

I tried to get out of the restraints, but it was no use. If they were any tighter, my wrists would be chopped off. "Alright. Go ahead, do what ever you want." I told him. I wasn't that afraid of what would happen, because I was pretty sure that nothing was happening.

The device started to glow a bright yellow. The beam got brighter and brighter. Eventually it was so bright that I had to close my eyes. It seemed like an eternity before anything happened.

Eventually, though, there was a very, very bright flash.

I opened my eyes, and everything was black. A couple seconds passed, and then I sow a ton of things passing by me. I think I was falling, but I wasn't sure. I saw a water tower in the distance, and that was when I hit the ground. I blacked out after the fall, and it only seemed like a few minutes before I woke up.

A/N: Thank you for reading this first chapter! If you have any, I could really use some constructive criticism! If you liked it, you can review about that, too! Again, thanks for reading! Good night, everybody!


	2. Introductions

Again, I don't own anything except my O.C. and the story itself. If I were you, I wouldn't sue me, because I would win. That is all.

AnimaniAshley, goldengod 180, and UnknownWarner, thanks for reviewing chapter one! Your critique is very appreciated!

And now I present to you, chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I seemed conscious, but I wasn't sure. Everything was black. I could make out silhouettes of things, but for the most part it was all black. I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed in a laying position.<p>

In a flash, everything burst into color. It scared me a little, because I thought that I was going to have a seizure from all of the light. Obviously I didn't know what a seizure was.

I was in a hospital room. A bland, death-filled hospital room. The walls were white, the bed was white, the heart machine in the room was white, and the curtains were blue. It looked like they just wanted to add some 'color'.

I wondered why the heck I was here. I could remember riding my bike, getting kidnapped... Oh, yeah. That.

I sat in the room for what seemed like hours, although the clock said it was just a couple minutes. I was pretty lonely, but I kept myself company. I hummed some songs, and then, well, I hummed more songs. It was boring, and it seemed like I was going to lose my sanity after about five minutes.

I heard some voices outside the door, though I couldn't make them out that well. The doorknob twisted, and the door opened. 'Finally,' I thought as the doctor came in. There were three children that came in after him. I couldn't tell what the heck they were, or why they were here.

"Oh, finally, you're awake!" The girl said.

"Yeah, you left us in suspense for hours!" The oldest one chimed in.

"Hours?" I asked, confused. I thought I was here for, what, fifteen minutes!

The doctor told me that I was there for about three hours. He told me that the kids called 9-1-1 because I was passed out on the sidewalk. He also said that I was fine, with some minor bruises.

"And might I say, you look mighty fine!" The oldest one told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to sound like a blabbering idiot right now.

"You look just like us!" The middle one said.

I started to freak out, but I didn't want it to show, so I was just yelling in my mind. I wondered

"You don't happen to have a mirror, do you?" I asked everyone. The middle one pulled a bag out of nowhere, and got a wardrobe mirror out of that. It amazed me, because it defied everything I learned in science class the day before.

They didn't lie to me! I had black fur, floppy ears, red nose, everything, though I still had my blue jeans and maroon shirt on. This is when I started to verbally freak out. I was asking tons of things, like "Where am I?" and "Why am I like this?".

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Slow down there, we only have two ears!" The oldest one shouted. "Sibs, I think it's time to introduce ourselves!" He told the two younger ones.

"We're the Warner brothers!" The two boys said.

"And the Warner sister!" The girl chimed in.

"I'm Yakko, and these are Wakko and Dot," the oldest said, gesturing to his younger siblings.

"Call me Dottie and you die!" Dot said with a serious tone.

"And what might your name be?" Yakko asked.

"Umm... My names Josh..." I said slowly.

I started to calm down, settling down in the bed. It was all just so much in two minutes that I couldn't comprehend it.

"How did you get here? What was your motive? Why did you do it?" He questioned. He was dressed in a detective suit with magnifying glass in hand.

"I got kidnapped, and some crazy guy zapped me here. He said that I was his first 'subject'," I told everyone. The three siblings were jotting down things on their notepads as I was talking.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, sibs, I think that we should get back to the tower, and Josh is coming with us!" Yakko told them.

"Tower? What kind of tower?" I asked, getting up.

"A water tower!" All three shouted as we exited the room . I couldn't wait for what was in store for me later. I thought I was going insane, but everything was all too real.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! It would be great if you give constructive criticism in your review, if you review, because I would love to become a better writer! Thank you, and good night, everybody!<p> 


	3. The Water Tower

I own nothing except this story and my OCs. Don't sue me, because I will win. Every time.

Thank you for reading A Normal Day! This fanfic is brought to you by me and the wonderful people at , who let us share our fanfics with the world! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Normal Day<p>

Chapter Three

As we walked out of the hospital, I was a little confused at what had just happened, but who wouldn't be? It was so much to take in five minutes, that I was left speechless. I had no idea where we were going, so I just followed them.

We approached what looked like a movie lot. There were huge, round topped buildings all over the place, with some tall executive buildings in the distance. I saw the water tower in the center of the lot, and immediately thought 'They live up there?!'.

We walked through the large gates in the front, while the three were directing me where to go. I told them I knew where we were going, but they didn't seem to care, and they kept doing what they were doing.

"Alright, so you want to go there, there, not there, there, oh, definitely not there, and your destination will be on the right!" Yakko told me as I was walking. It was getting annoying, but something told me that it was intentional.

Eventually, we approached the water tower. The three all pulled out their own pogo sticks from who knows where, and Wakko handed me my own. 'Wait, they're going to jump all the way up there with pogo sticks?' I thought. Also, how could they pull those out of nowhere? Whatever, I was just going to go with the flow, or whatever the saying is.

"Just hop on and jump!" Yakko said. It seemed illogical, but what do I know about this 'new' world?

They all hoped on, and I did the same. I jumped up with them, and we went over the tower. I was starting to freak out, because I really don't like heights, and the thought that if I let go I'd fall and die was adding on to the pressure.

We landed on the ledge outside of the tower, and I almost hit the rail. 'How the eff did we do that?!' I asked myself. It was crazy!

"Well, here we are!" Yakko told me. I was wondering why they'd live in a water tower, but I was also wondering where they would live if it weren't here!

There was a giant shield on the tower, boasting the letters "W" and "B". There was a hatch on the shield, which I assumed was a door, but none of my assumptions were that good so far.

Yakko went and spun the latch, and the shield spun out and hit me, almost knocking me off of the tower. Turns out that it was the door...

"Don't worry, you won't die!" Wakko said. I was confused with how I wouldn't die from a ten story fall strait to the ground, and it wasn't the only thing I was confused about at the point.

"Yeah, he's right!" Yakko explained, "You're a toon! Nothing can kill you! If you fell, you'd probably just splatter on the ground, but you'd be fine! See..."

That was when he pushed me off. I looked up as I was falling, and I saw them jump off as well. I was freaking out for about the seventeenth time that day. I thought I was going to die a horrible death, being murdered by a guy I'd met thirty minutes before.

Of course, though, he was right. I hit the ground and splattered everywhere just like he said. The siblings all pulled out parachutes, and glided down to the ground. I quickly got myself back together, and got up, amazed by what just happened. Of course I couldn't believe it! Falling ten stories, hitting the ground, and living just isn't normal.

"See, just like I said! And you're okay, aren't ya?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah..." I said with a loss of words.

"I know, it's shocking coming here, seemingly committing suicide, but being okay in the end!" Yakko said.

"You say that, when you actually pushed me off!"

"I pushed you off because I knew it would be fine! After all, Yakko spelled backwards is Okkay! Anyways, let's get in the tower!" He said. I could see why his name was Yakko. He was the one that did all of the talking.

We climbed up the ladder this time, which was rusty and rickety. I understood why they didn't climb it the first time we went up. It was like a death trap!

The inside of the tower was huge! The walls were all grey, and there was a roller coaster in the center, with a couch an television on the right wall, and a kitchen and dining room on the left wall.

"Woah..." I was amazed with how mush they could fit in here!

"Yeah, we know!" The siblings said in unison.

They led me to the bedroom, which had a bunk bed in it. Wakko had pulled out a extra bunk from his brown bag, and attached it to the top of the bed. He then pulled out some letters and put them on the front of the bunk. The letters read out my name. It was cool having my name on there, because they had their names on their bunks, too.

"Thanks!" I told them. They bowed and Yakko said, "Hey, it was the least we could do! We have a feeling you'll stay here for a while!"

The night went by pretty fast. We had some fried chicken for dinner, and Wakko ate nearly all of it. It was nearly eleven o'clock when we all went to bed, and I was tired. We laid down, and Yakko told a story to Wakko and Dot, which they fell asleep after. He said good night to me, and I did the same.

As I drifted to sleep, I thought about everything that had happened in that day. It was the craziest, wackiest day of my life. Getting kidnapped, pogo-sticking to the sky, falling off of a tower, I thought that it was just too much for one day. As everything sank in, I thought that I'd really like it here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter! I would love it if you reviewed, but you don't have to if you don't want to! And as always, good night everybody!<p> 


	4. The Doctor

Remember that I only own the story and the OCs in the story. Also remember that if you sue me, I will win. No matter what.

Thank you for reading A Normal Day! This story is brought to you by me, and Steven Spielberg, because without him, Animaniacs wouldn't exist! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Normal Day<p>

Chapter Four

I woke up the next day very alert. I was looking around frantically, thinking that yesterday's events were a dream. Turns out they weren't.

I looked at the clock on the left side of the room. It read 4:00 in bright red light. I could hear the siblings all snoring, so I went back to sleep. I didn't want to get up and wake them up in the process. Next time, I woke up at ten o'clock. They were all awake, so I got up also.

When I walked out of the room, I saw them in the kitchen. Yakko was making pancakes, while Dot and Wakko were waiting impatiently at the table.

"It's 'bout time you wake up! We thought you died!" Yakko said.

"Whatever..." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey, why're you in a bad mood?" Wakko asked.

"Oh, nothing, I guess," I told him. Yakko put the plates on the table, followed by the pancakes. Wakko ate them all in one huge bite, and we all scowled at him.

"Sorry, I was hungry..." Wakko said. I really wondered why his voice was way different from the other two's, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Well, if you're feeling down, you should go to Scratchy's office with us!" Dot said.

"Who's Scratchy?"

"He's doctor Otto Von Scratchansniff, world famous psychoanalyst of the stars!" Yakko answered.

"He's our p-sychiatrist" Dot explained. I chuckled at how she pronounced it.

"I think we should get going, our appointment is in five minutes!" Yakko told us.

So after that "breakfast", we headed out for doctor Scrachansniff's office. When we got out the door, Yakko pushed me off the tower again. 'Really?' I thought as I fell. This time, when I hit the ground I coiled up like a spring, and sprung up into the sky, landing perfectly on my feet the next time down.

"Nicely done!" Yakko applauded, "I give that a nine-and-a-half!" I didn't know what his judging system was, so I just went with it.

I followed them into the large building labeled "PSYCHIATRY" in huge capital letters. I don't think that they know the difference between psychology and psychiatry. When we were walking down the hall, all of the people I saw were giving me dirty looks, saying "Oh my god!" and "There's another one?" I just shrugged it off.

We walked up to an office labeled "Dr. Scratchansniff". 'Wow, that name is real? I thought that they were joking!' I thought, amazed.

We walked through the creaky door, and I saw a desk across the room. A lady was sitting at it, filling out what looked like paperwork. She looked up when she heard us come in, gasping at the sight of me. 'No surprise...' I thought, thinking back to the walk through the hallway.

"Doctor, there's something you have to see," she spoke into the microphone with her small voice. 'Oh boy...' I thought, bracing for when the doctor came out.

Doctor Scratchansniff came out of the door, seemingly bracing for impact, also. In his mind, he got much more than he expected. He screamed so loud that the ground shook, and then yelled things that couldn't be deciphered. When he began to calm down, he let us into his office.

His office was a medium sized room, with green walls, some bookshelves, and two chairs facing each other. 'Guess he just can't handle all three of them at once...' I thought.

"I'd like a little bit of time with, him..." He said, gesturing the siblings out of the room. He then asked me to sit down, which I did promptly.

"So... I see there's another one, ya?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, so what's the whole commotion about?" I wondered out loud. He pulled a big, boxy television over, turned it on, and inserted a D.V.D. into it. The video that played was called "Newsreel of the Stars". It told the story of the Warners, and immediately after it I nodded my head, saying "Oh, so that's what I've become..."

The doctor pulled the television back to the other side of the room on one of those big, rolly things they have in elementary school classrooms. He then sat down, and asked for my name. He then asked, "So, Josh, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"I remember getting kidnapped, then I woke up in this crazy guy's office, he zapped me with some huge machine, then I woke up in a hospital near here." I answered, "I kind of miss my family, but I kind of like it here, too..."

He shook his head briefly, then asking, "Who vas in your family?"

"I had a little brother and sister, much like the Warners, but a lot less wild, you could say. Jacob, my bro, is seven, and Jan, my little sis, is five. I'm twelve, turning thirteen in November."

"Interesting... Do you have any medical symptoms I should be aware of? Since you'll be seeing me veekly."

"Umm, mild anxiety, no allergies, that's about it. Nothing huge." I answered. 'Sure is a lot of questions.' I thought, shaking my head.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"I'm having some mixed emotions, sad, happy, angry."

"And vhy are you feeling like zat right now?"

"Well, sad because I miss my little siblings, happy because I can leave all of the dread of my past life, and angry at the man who did this to me." I said, summing up everything going on inside my head in one long sentence.

"And, last qvestion, how do you feel about ze Varner siblings?" He asked. His voice sounded concerned, but I couldn't tell why...

"Well, from how they've been acting towards me, I like them! Although from that feature presentation, I can see why you screamed at the sight of another one!"

"Alright, I zink zat ve have gone very far today! You may leave, now." He said, gesturing me out of the door. I entered the waiting room to see Yakko and Wakko in the nurse's arms, while Dot was just standing there, shaking her head. I sat down, and the doctor called Yakko into the room.

* * *

><p>After the doctor had his time with each of the other siblings, he called me back into the room. 'Oh, great...' I thought as I entered the room. He asked for me to sit down once again, and I did as he said.<p>

"So, I remember vat you said about that man. Do you know vat he looked like?" He asked, concerned yet again. As he talked, I could see the Warners walking back to the tower, holding up a sign telling me to go back there when I was done. I gave a big thumbs up, which seemed to satisfy them.

I turned back to the doctor saying, "Yeah, he had black hair, looked about six feet tall, and had a huge lab coat on."

"Hmm... Zat's nice. Vell, I hope you can get back home somehow! Thank you, you are free to go!" He said. 'Man, he dragged me all the way in here for that?' I thought, getting up.

I exited the room, and walked through what seemed like the hallway of shame yet again. I exited the building, sun beating on my head. Quickly, I wiped the sweat off of my head and continued on. When I got to the base of the tower, I tried to pull out a pogo stick like the siblings did yesterday. My attempts succeeded, and just for fun, once I got on the edge of the tower I jumped off. I coiled up like earlier, and landed in front of the tower door after a long jump.

When I opened the door, I saw Wakko playing cards with, well, himself, while Yakko and Dot were reading newspapers.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Yakko, thumbing at Wakko.

"We don't really pay attention that much... Until cannons go off! Then we join the fun! Speaking of cannons... That should be happening right about-" Yakko was interrupted by a huge bang. "Now!" He said, finishing his remark. He dashed over, dragging me and Dot with him.

Once we got over there, we were in green helmets, dressed in army suits. My ears hurt, since the helmet didn't have any holes in it. Yakko and I were behind some sand bags, hurling grenades over towards Wakko and Dot. We heard them blow up, but soon after, we got our own exploding presents...

After about fifteen minutes, I couldn't see the white on Yakko's face from all of the char, so I assumed my face was the same, too. My gloves were also covered in black, so I took them off and went barehanded.

After fifteen more minutes of grenade hurling, Wakko decided to wave the white flag. Yakko and I cheered, high fouring each other. I put my gloves back on, wiping all of the sweat and char off of my face. We were all breathing deeply, when Yakko said, "How about we get some lunch?" We all nodded, and went to the kitchen.

For lunch, I made some macaroni and cheese. I thought that since Yakko made breakfast, I should pitch in and make lunch. They all liked it, and I wasn't surprised. Some people called me the "Wizard of Pasta" and others just didn't say anything, of course, because they loved it so much that they were speechless.

* * *

><p>Lunch passed, and we went outside. Yakko said that they loved bugging the studio guard, and that I'd love it too. He also told me that, for future reference, I can run really fast if I move my legs like I'm on a bicycle.<p>

We glided down from the top of the tower, landing right behind the guard. He was abnormally fat, probably from all of the half eaten donuts I could see on the floor near him. Yakko tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around, just to see that no one was there.

"Duh... Where did that guy go?" He asked himself.

This time I did it, and I sneaked back behind the building next to us. He turned around again, and saw my foot going behind the building. He tried to sneak up on us, but we knew he was there. We saw him peak around the corner, and Yakko told us to run. We all ran in a group for a bit, being chased by the guard. Eventually, Yakko yelled "Split up!", so we did. The guard decided to go after me, so I decided to do what Yakko told me to do earlier.

I moved my legs like I was on a bike, and I could see them going into a huge black and white blur. I then dashed off and hid behind one of the huge buildings on the lot. The Warners were behind it, too, so I joined up with them. After about five minutes of waiting, we assumed that he was gone. When we walked around the corner, he was right there. He swooped us up in his net, which was very surprising.

"What happens now?" I asked Yakko. I could barely get it out, since Wakko was on top of me.

"He'll just take us back to the tower," he answered.

"Not a very good solution to his problem, is it?" I said as we got flung into the tower.

* * *

><p>Later, we were all crammed onto the couch, watching the television.<p>

"You know, we used to have a series on TV!" Yakko said, to my disbelief.

"Yeah, what was it called?" I asked.

"Animaniacs! It was a huge hit in the nineties!" He answered.

"What was it about?"

"What we do everyday! There were other characters in other segments, but we never really met them. You know, we have it on DVD, if you wanna watch it!" He said. I said sure, so he went to the big DVD case and pulled the cases out.

We binge watched all of them through the night, with a huge popcorn bowl in the middle of us. I cracked up at all of the subtle "adult" jokes along with Yakko, especially the "finger Prince" one. After we finished the last episode, "Animaniacs Suite", we went to bed. It was around one o'clock, so we all collapsed once we got in our bunks.

That night, it seemed like I had so many dreams that there were dreams inside of my dreams. It took a while before I really got to deep sleep, but when I did, it seemed like just half of a moment before I woke up.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I really would love it if you reviewed, because I could use some constructive criticism! And as always, good night, everybody!<p> 


	5. Another One?

A Normal Day

Chapter 5

Right when I snapped awake from that five second sleep, everything had really sunk in. I realized that I was stuck here forever. Forever. All of eternity. Ever since Yakko said, "Toons can't die", and that I was one, I started to become worried. I was scared to live forever! The other day, I found out that the Warners were eighty-five, and look at them! That's what scared me even more, was that I would never grow up. Ever. Sure, I liked being a kid, I liked not paying bills, or not working every day, but I still wanted a shot at it. To see what it would be like. But now, since that man zapped me here, I would never die, I'd never grow up, and worst of all, I'd never be able to see my little siblings again. And I wanted revenge.

My ultimate goal for that day was to see what the heck was going on, and I stated it at the breakfast table with a firm voice. I was pretty sure that the siblings couldn't, or wouldn't do anything, but they were right there on my side anyway. Just to make sure that I knew, they came over to my side of the table to eat the rest of their breakfast. I felt like I had a team, but just four people, or toons, weren't enough in my mind, but that was all we could possibly get! Unless Scratchansniff was on board, and that wouldn't make us any stronger! I'd never met the C.E.O., but by what I've heard about him, he wouldn't care. Then he'd kick us out of the studio. Even the Warners. There was no one else they knew, so I guessed that it was just a four person army.

"That's great... What're we going to do then?" I asked, and I got no reply. We were all trying to think about an idea, but nothing came to any of our minds. It was difficult doing something that seemed to be impossible. From my knowledge, that guy was in another dimension, and getting there isn't as easy as slicing a cake. We had to find someone who knew how to switch dimensions! Either that, or we are in the same dimension, and no one seems to care about some indescribable creatures running around everywhere. That, I find hard to believe. The Warners have defied all of the laws of physics from my dimension, so there's no way we're still in it!

Our pointless thinking was interrupted by a ringing phone. The moment the sound waves hit the Warners' ears, they jumped high in the air, yelling "I'll get it!" I was there by the time they hit the ground, and when they saw me, they just pouted.

"I never get to get it!" Wakko exclaimed with a hint of jealousy.

When I answered, I realized that it was the hospital. The news I received was, actually, really shocking. When I got off of the phone, I told the Warners what happened, and that we had to get there right away. We jumped out of the tower, and ran as fast as we could to our destination.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the hospital, we rushed to the front desk. Yakko told the attendant what we were here for, and seemed let down that it was a man. We ran down the hall after receiving the room number. We got into the room, and we saw exactly what we didn't want to.<p>

First, before we could speak, the doctor pulled me over to have my blood checked. Or ink, I really didn't know. He stuck a needle into my arm, sucking a black substance out of me. After all, it was ink.

I looked at who was lying in the bed. He was another one, looking just like me and the Warners. The doctor said he took the patient's ink earlier, and said that it matched mine. 'Let me guess, Papermate?' I thought, chuckling.

That boy laying in the bed was my brother. The one that I thought I'd never see again at the beginning of this chapter. It was surprising. That the man would go back for more, taking another kid from their family. It disgusted me.

The boy on the bed burst awake, looking around frantically.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" He asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Burbank, I'm Yakko, this is Wakko, that's Dot, and we think that you got zapped here by a man crazier than us on sugar!" Yakko answered.

I told everyone that I wanted to talk with him alone. They all left, along with the doctor, and I started talking.

"And I'm your brother!" I told him, and he didn't believe it.

"What's my name then?"

"Jacob. I'm Josh, and your little sister who's not here right now is Jan."

"Why do you look like that? What do I look like?"

"You look like me, and I don't know why, exactly. And before you ask what you are, I don't know that either. All I know is that you're a cartoon. Not in one, you are one."

"Wha..? What can I do, then?"

"You know what, let's get back to the tower and I'll show you what you can do, or at least what I know about. I've only been here two days, I don't know a lot!"

"Tower?" He asked his final question, "Also, it's been a month."

"Maybe back home, but it's only been two days here! To answer your question, a water tower. Yes, a water tower."

I helped him off the bed, and I was surprised at how excited he was. I guess he wanted to be a toon! It didn't surprise me, though. Being able to pull things from out of nowhere and skydive without equipment was pretty cool! I was also surprised that he wasn't asking more questions, although seven year olds will go along with just about anything.

As we walked back to the tower, I was so happy that I had my brother back. But my happiness faded away when I realized that our sister was still gone. It destroyed me, and I bet that it destroyed her, too.

When we approached the tower, I told the Warners that I wanted some more alone time with my brother. They understood, so they went into the tower without saying a word.

"So, you said that you wanted to know what you could do, right?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Come up to the top of the tower!"

We climbed up the rusty ladder, and when we got to the top, I got onto the rail.

"Watch this," I said, jumping off. I saw that he almost reached out for me, thinking that I'd die. I thought the same thing the first time I fell, so it wasn't shocking. I figured that I could shapeshift, because I'd seen it all the time in the cartoons Jacob watches. I could! I shifted my legs to large springs, jumping high once I hit the ground. I landed on the tower after a couple jumps, and Jacob was in awe.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, excited.

"Well, first you jump off, and as you're falling, think of your legs turning to springs. Just think about it, think that it's happening, and it will!" I explained. I shifted my legs back to normal, and helped him up onto the rail. I then got up with him, telling him what to do again.

We both jumped, and as we fell, I could see his legs getting narrower, curling up like hair under a hot, hot light. Instead of springs, I stretched my ears out to make a parachute, and I glided softly to the ground.

"That's awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yeah, watch this!" I said. I pulled out a couple of bicycles from what I now know as my hammerspace, followed by a mirror, just to show him what he looked like, in case he had no idea. He's a bit taller than Wakko, wearing a blue tee shirt and blue gym shorts. His favorite color is blue, if you couldn't tell.

I put the bikes back where I got them from. I was just showing them off, so I didn't need them out.

"How do I run fast, like Roadrunner?" He asked.

"Yakko told me that yesterday! Just move your legs like your speeding down a hill on a bike!" I answered. I showed him, spinning my legs fast in a circle. I saw them blurring up like yesterday, and after about ten seconds, I dashed around the lot, eventually ending up in front of him. He copied my actions, dashing across the lot. When he got back to me, we went up to the tower.

When I opened the shield, Jacob's jaw dropped to the floor. With all of the stuff in the tower, it was probably paradise to him! He pulled his jaw back up to his head.

"Woah... This is where you live?" he asked the Warners.

"Yeah! Impressive, isn't it?" Yakko said, "Feel free to play with anything!"

"Even the roller coas-"

"Yep! Even the roller coaster!" Yakko interrupted.

"Cool..." Jacob said in awe.

"But first..." I said, "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

I led him across the tower, into the bedroom. The bed had changed from having four bunks, to just one, long bed with four pillows on it. I put another pillow on the end, trying to make space for him.

"Here's the bedroom, the bathroom is outside the room and to the right, and that's about it!" I said. He didn't expect it, but I hugged him, lifting him off of the ground.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I said, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, I love you too," he said, and I smiled.

"It's great to have you back!" I let him down, and he looked up at me.

"It's great to see you again, too!" He said.

"Go play! I bet Wakko would do something with you, if you asked!"

"Thanks!" Jacob exclaimed, running out of the room.

I sat down on the couch, running my hand through my hair, fur, whatever was on top of my head. The goal for the day hadn't been accomplished, but I got one of my siblings back. Now I just had to get the other one.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, we all decided to play some games in the tower. First up was "hide 'n seek".<p>

Wakko was the seeker, after he and I had played an intense game of "Rock, Paper, Sissors". In the end, I crushed him with a huge boulder, so I won, and he had to seek.

I rushed into the living room, and got under the couch. My brother was already there, so instead, I jumped into the television. I didn't hide in it, I was on the screen. I felt like I was a piece of paper, flat and two dimensional. Wakko came right in front of me, but either didn't notice me, or he found my brother first. He ran across the room the other way, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Wakko had found Yakko and Dot hiding in the cabinets, so they were the seekers. We played a couple more games, and I was never found. I hid in the refrigerator, and in a lampshade in those two games.

Next we played tag. Not just in the tower, though. We could go across the whole lot. Another rule was that if you got caught by Ralph, you were it. I was it first, since I hadn't lost a game of hide 'n seek. They all got a ten second head start, and when it was over (I count really fast), I went off after them.

I zoomed behind all of the stage buildings, making sure no one was there, when I saw Wakko about 100 feet away. I dashed toward him, catching him off guard. He didn't have time to take off, so I tagged him and ran away, yelling "You're it!"

The game went on for what seemed like hours, finally ending when we all didn't know who was it. We all jumped up to the top of the tower with pogo sticks, yet again. When we got inside the tower, we all went to the kitchen. Wakko ordered pizza from Pizza House, and when the car showed up outside the lot, I ran down to claim the order before the pizza man went away.

Pepperoni pizza never tasted so good. Wakko ordered 25 pizzas, and 5 with no crust, for some reason. He ate the five with no crust immediately, and started to eat the other ones. After that dinner, my stomach was inflated like a balloon. I ate seven pizzas, six more than I could take at home.

We watched some television after dinner. All that was on was the Seahawks Jaguars Monday night game, and that was a blowout.

"How do you score 104 points in one quarter?" I exclaimed.

"Fourteen touchdowns and two field goals!" Yakko said, holding a calculator.

After the game ended, the score was 416-7, the Seahawks won. We all went into the bedroom, and got in the big, long bed. From left to right, it was Jacob, me, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. We all fell asleep rather quickly, or so I thought...

* * *

><p>I was awoken by my brother, nudging my shoulder and whispering my name.<p>

"What..?" I asked groggily.

"I can't sleep... I can't stop thinking about-"

"You wanna go outside and talk about it?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

We got up quietly and tip-toed outside. We climbed up to the top of the tower, and sat down, looking at the stars.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well... I'm worried! How're we gonna get back home? How're we gonna get Jan back?" He sure did worry a lot for a seven year old.

"I don't know," I answered, "I just don't know. I'm just going to let everything play out the way it does, and see what happens then!"

"Why did we end up here, and not on some other planet?"

"Probably just by chance. But, man, it's pretty cool being what we are, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder what else we can do..."

"I do too. Maybe we could ask the Warners if they can show us some things tomorrow!"

"That'd be cool!"

"Yeah... So, do you have any more questions?"

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"Nope. All I know is that we'll be together for every second of it!" I hugged him, and he hugged me right back, "I love you..."

"I love you too," he replied, falling asleep.

I felt the same way with both of my little siblings. If anything ever tried to hurt them, I'd hurt that person ten times worse. I thought that nothing could tear our bond apart, but that man proved me wrong. And like I said earlier, I wanted revenge.

We climbed down and went back into the tower. I carried him, since he was fast asleep. I rolled him into the bed, and I got in after him. That night I thought about what I wanted to happen. I wanted to get my sister back and get revenge on that man. Those thoughts stuck with me as I fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Let me see you figure out that pizza problem! Thanks for reading, and as always, goodnight, everybody!<p> 


	6. Backstory

Hello nurses and nurse doctor people! I wanted to thank goldengod 180 and AnimaniAshley for the reviews, they've been such a great help!

This chapter is just a short little backstory for Josh, Jacob, and Jan.

Thank you for reading A Normal Day! This chapter is brought to you by me, and the mad scientist, because without him, this story wouldn't make sense!

* * *

><p>A Normal Day<p>

Chapter 6

In the last three days, my life had been crazier than it had been all twelve years of my life combined. First, people don't normally get kidnapped everyday! Second, showing up here is beyond my thoughts. I thought that guy was crazy, saying that he'd send me to another dimension. Some other things happened, falling off a tower, that Scratchy guy, and my brother showed up.

That's what I was getting to, my brother showing up. I missed my siblings so much since I'd left, even if it had only been two days. My brother told me that it was a month there, so I bet it was even harder for them. I don't think it was hard for our parents, though. We all had just gotten adopted about three months before that day, so we hadn't had a lot of bonding time.

Me and my siblings had been together ever since we were dropped off at the local orphan house, and even before that. I could vaguely remember it, as I was only eight. Jan was one, and Jacob was three at the time. The weather was a little stormy, and it was in the middle of the day. I had no idea what was happening, and neither did Jacob. Now, though, I realized exactly why. Our parents just couldn't pay for three kids, so they just dropped the weight off of their shoulders. That weight was us.

We'd spent two years in the system, before we broke out of one of the houses. They were treating us like $#!& there, throwing us around like we were nothing. So, when I was old enough to make some decisions, I broke us out. Living was hard after that, really hard. I would work cutting lawns and walking dogs, making money to feed us. I'd become like their guardian, and our bond was so strong, that nothing could break it.

After twenty three months of being homeless, running around on the streets, I decided that we should get back in the system. It wasn't because I was tired of taking care of them, I just wanted someone to take care of me. It had only took about one week before we had gotten parents. They looked like a newlywed couple, in their mid twenties or early thirties. The wife had blonde hair, while the husband's was brown. They were both pretty skinny, and the husband was much taller than the wife. They had introduced themselves as Michelle and Brian Atkins. In my mind, I kept the last name Weaver, even though the legal papers disagreed.

We finally had parents, now. I felt relieved to have all of that weight on my shoulders, having to work and pay for food. I didn't hate it, I mean, seeing my siblings alive everyday was all I could hope for, and I still have that feeling today. We hadn't had much bonding time, like I said earlier. Me and my siblings didn't have anywhere to go during the day, and the two parents were working 'till seven or eight, so time together didn't exist during the week. I'd come up with some things to do during the weekend, but my plans were never carried out.

Then that guy in the white van came along, taking me, and eventually Jacob, away from Jan and our parents. Getting Jacob back was awesome, and now I actually hope that the man sends Jan here. If he doesn't, or even does, I still want to confront him, and give him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! It would be awesome if you review, because I would love advise for becoming a better writer! (I don't know if I said that right...) And as always, good night, everybody!<p> 


	7. Another Problem

A Normal Day

Chapter 7

I felt like I was in a new family now. An incomplete one, but still a family. Even after only three days, it seemed like the Warners had taken me and Jacob in as their own, and that comforted me a bit. It was nice not being on the side of the road, holding up a cardboard sign begging for money, and we were having some fun, too. Jacob seemed enthusiastic about all of this, heck, I bet he was even excited about having a tail! I was having fun here, but I was still a bit stressed, thinking about how to get back home. In the end, I might want to stay here! Man, I was just so confused about this!

I woke up with my brother curled up at the foot of the bed, his tail resting on my chest. I saw Yakko trying to wake Dot up, but all he got were screams of anger. Wakko was by Yakko's side, watching the event with his tongue hanging out. I couldn't understand what Dot was saying, all I could hear was something about "cutie sleep", and "I'm gonna kill you!" After that, Yakko ran out of the room, followed by a raging Dot.

"Does this happen all the time?" I asked Wakko.

"Yep! Normally ends up worse, though..." He replied.

After that event, I could see my brother slowly waking up, probably from all of the noise. His tail and ears were twitching a bit, as if he had a nightmare. I asked him, "What happened, did ya have a bad dream?"

"Kinda..." He answered, "Wait, this was all real?"

"Yeah, as real as it can get!" I said, getting up out of the bed. "Hey, why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," My brother replied, still a bit of tiredness in his voice.

"Me too!" Wakko exclaimed, running to the kitchen. My brother followed him, almost instantly awake, as if he just had a barrel of sugar. I wondered what they did yesterday, but afterwards, they seemed like best friends. At the breakfast table, they sat next to each other, cracking jokes that only a seven year old would understand, while gobbling down their cereal at the same time.

Breakfast went by quick for me. I wasn't hungry, so I just sat down and watched them eat. Dot was still chasing Yakko around the tower, yelling louder than in the bedroom. Eventually they calmed down and ate breakfast, though Dot was still, literally, steaming.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Yakko asked for suggestions on what we were going to do that day. Everyone was almost settled on bugging the CEO, until I interrupted.<p>

"How's about we try to find the guy that sent me and Jacob here?" I said, hoping that they'd agree.

"How're we gonna do that?" Wakko asked, his head tilted to the right.

"Yeah, isn't he in a different dimension?" Dot chimed in.

"Maybe, or maybe not!" Jacob said.

"Let's just go talk to Scratchy about it," I said, "He's the only 'adult' that seems decently nice around here!"

We all agreed, so we headed out to Dr. Scrachansniff's office. We all jumped off the tower, as usual. We landed perfectly on our paws, except for my brother, who hit the ground head first. I could see stars going around his head, and some of his teeth fell out, too. I was about to rush and help him, but Yakko pulled me back, saying, "It's just toon reflex, it'll wear off in a couple seconds!"

"What's toon reflex?" I asked him.

"It's basically what a toon does in a certain situation, like in the cold," he pulled out a bunch of fans, pointing them at me, "Ice'll start forming on you. Or when you're in love..."

"Yeah, like you with Hello Nurse..." Dot said.

"Your heart'll beat out of your chest!" Yakko continued.

"Hmm, s-s-sounds interesting..." I said, ice still coating my fur.

"Yeah, we'll teach you some more after we're done with Scratchy," Yakko told me.

"What do you mean, done with?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see..."

* * *

><p>We all crawled through the vents of the building, dropping down over Scratchy's office. He was quite alarmed by it, jumping up and almost hitting the ceiling. Another thing he didn't expect was my brother. He screamed again when he saw Jacob, jumping up once more. I asked if the Warners would leave, and they did pretty quickly.<p>

"Zanks for ze little, eh, surprise..." He said.

"So this is my brother, Jacob"

"Vell, nice to see you, now vhy are you here?"

"We came to talk about, umm, how do I put this..." I said.

"We came to talk about finding that guy who sent us here!" Jacob chimed in.

"Vell, I don't know anything about zat, but I do know someone zat does!"

"Who?" We both asked.

"His name is Brain. He might be a little smaller than you, though..."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"He's, not a human-"

"Yeah, what's new?" I interrupted, referring to your's truly.

"He's a mouse."

"Huh, well, I'll ask the Warners about him, thanks!" I said, heading out the door with my brother.

"Ya, any time, as long as zey don't come in..." He said, gesturing to the Warners, who were waiting at the door.

When I shut the door, Yakko asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"He told us about this mouse named-"

"Let me guess, Brain?" Yakko interrupted me.

"Yeah, d'you know where he lives?" I asked.

"In a lab under a bridge!" Wakko answered.

"Sounds safe..." I said sarcastically, "What else do you know about him?"

"He's always been trying to take over the world, and he would, if it weren't for his dimwit friend, Pinky." Yakko said, "But that's about it!"

"Well, why don't we go see him?" I said, "It might help us a bit!"

"Sure!" Yakko said.

"But first, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry..." Wakko asked.

"You're always hungry!" Dot said.

"I know!"

We never got any food, instead setting off on our journey to "the lab under the bridge". It was called ACME Labs, as the sign said in large letters. The building was all grey, and the shadow cast on it by the bridge made everything look darker.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"Yep!" The Warners all answered.

We all walked inside, and all I could see was a counter surrounding the room, with an island in the middle. The island had two mice on it, with a small chalkboard in front of them. On the counter, there were a bunch of sciencey objects, like microscopes, skeletons, and globes. The mice jumped up when we came in, not expecting us.

"Which one's Brain?" I whispered.

"The one with the big head," Yakko whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Brain asked, duct taping Pinky's mouth shut.

"We thought that you could help us with our little, umm, predicament," I answered.

"I see that, well, what's the problem?"

"These two," Yakko gestured to us, "Got zapped here by some crazy guy!"

"What do you mean, zapped?" Brain asked

"He fired some laser thing at me, I blacked out, and I woke up in a hospital!" I said.

"Same here!" My brother chimed in.

"Where did you come from?"

"See, that's our problem. We came from another dimension, so that guy is there, too," I answered.

"I've got a machine for that right here!" He went over to a gun propped up by a couple of books. "This should help you travel to another dimension."

"Cool, so are you gonna shoot us now, or..." I said.

"If you want to," he answered, "You won't change back to humans, so you might want to be careful there."

"Wait, then why did I change bodies coming here, but I won't coming back?" I asked.

"You can only change bodies once, after that, you'll stay the same forever."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"Studies I conducted last year."

"Well that sounds good enough, you guys want to do it?" I asked the Warners.

"Yeah, but first, how do we get back here?" Yakko asked Brain.

"Here," Brain said, pointing at the counter, "Those are clickers. When you press the button on them, you'll be transported back here." We all grabbed one and went in front of the gun.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I said.

"First, you might want to hold hands, so you get transported to the same dimension," Brain told us.

We all grasped each other's hand, mine to Jacob's, Jacob's to Wakko's, Wakko's to Yakko's, and Yakko's to Dot's.

"Are you ready?" Brain asked, ready to push on the trigger.

"Yeah, hit us!" Yakko said.

I could feel Jacob grasp my hand harder and harder as Brain pushed the trigger. The yellow light swelled up, getting brighter and brighter, reminding me of getting zapped here. The light quickly absorbed us, and when it disappeared, we were still in the lab. I could notice two things that were different, though. My hands were being held from both sides, and I had no shirt on.

"Oh no..." I said, and when I spoke, I realized what had happened. We had switched bodies.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I heard that come out my body, "Wait, we switched bodies?"<p>

"Ahhhhh, I think so..." That time it was Jacob's body doing the talking.

Everyone looked down at themselves. I was in Yakko's body, wearing only beige, baggy pants with a black belt. I didn't have a shirt on, which felt weird, although all of the fur kind of substituted the shirt. I was only maybe an inch shorter now than I was, so I didn't feel any change height wise.

"Alright, who is in who's body?" I asked, "I'm Josh!"

"I'm Jacob!" That came from Wakko's body.

"Wakko!" I heard that from my body.

"And Yakko's right here," that time from Jacob's body.

"Wait, Dot, you didn't switch?" I asked.

"Guess not, he he..."

"Well, that's great for you... Brain, what happened?" I asked.

"Just the wrong gun... I guess my studies about body switching were wrong, also."

"No kidding..." Yakko said, "Well, we'll come back later, thanks..."

After that, we left for the tower, still trying to process what just happened. I was wondering what would happen if he zapped us with the gun again. Well, we'll just have to find out.

* * *

><p>What'll happen next? You'll just have to find out in chapter eight! Thanks for reading, it'll be great if you review, and as always, g'night everybody!<p> 


	8. Having a Talk

I've actually made it this far! I couldn't have done it without the reviews of AnimaniAshley and goldengod 180, as those two have kept me writing this story! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>A Normal Day<p>

Chapter 8

There were a couple of things that came with changing bodies. One of them was memory. I found that I had kept all of my memories, but I also gained Yakko's memories. I saw how he cared for his siblings deeply, much like me. I could actually sort of feel what was happening in some of the memories, I could even "remember" the day that they were drawn. It felt like a sharp pain coming up his, or my, body, and when it got to my eyes, all I could see was white, and then I remembered suddenly jumping off the paper. All I could say was that it was weird. Very, very weird.

Once we got to the tower, we all ran to the bathroom, except for Dot, to make sure that all of that was real. Looking in the mirror, it was real.

"Man, this sucks..." Jacob said. It would be a while before I could get used to our voices being different, but until then, I'd have to deal with it.

"Tell me about it... Hey, did all of you get different memories?" I asked.

"Yeah. Man, you guys had gone through a really rough life!" Yakko said.

"Yep, we were orphans for four years, spent two of them-"

"Homeless..." Wakko interrupted me.

"Exactly! Until I got kidnapped, and eventually Jacob did, too." I continued on.

"Well, let's get some lunch, I'm starving!" Yakko said.

"Me too..." Jacob said, rubbing his stomach.

We all went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches. It was weird looking across the table, just to see yourself. I wondered how it felt on their side, I bet it was weird for Yakko, looking up to me and Wakko, instead of looking down on everyone. Same for Wakko, looking down an everyone instead of looking up. I kind of wanted to be in that situation, just to see what it would be like. I wondered why Dot didn't change, if she didn't get zapped, or if it was a gender thing. I guess we would find out later.

I didn't really know why, but after lunch Yakko pulled me aside to talk to me. I hoped that it was just him being funny about how I was in his body, so take care of it, and stuff like that. We walked to the bedroom, and he closed the door once we got in.

"So, what's this about?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not trying to be funny here or anything," He said, a bit serious, "I just wanted you to know that we're here for you whenever you need us. We know that you've been going through some, umm, hard stuff lately, so if you or Jacob need someone to talk to, you can bet that I'll always be open for a conversation, and I bet Wakko or Dot would be, too."

"Thanks," I said, a bit shocked, "I bet one of us will need a talk, eventually."

"Yeah, we've been talking, and we wanted to really give you a warm welcome to the family! We do care about you and Jacob, even if it might not seem like it at times... So, welcome to the Warner family!"

"Thanks again, it's awesome to know that you actually care about what's happening!"

"Remember, anytime you need us, we're here for you. Oh, and be careful with my body, I don't want it getting damaged, or anything!"

"Can do!" I said, getting up. When we went out of the bedroom, I could see Wakko and Dot saying the same thing to Jacob. I went to go sit on the couch, while Yakko went to join Wakko and Dot. I felt way more comfortable here now, after that talk. I felt more relaxed than before, knowing that I can have someone's shoulders to lean on. I actually kind of liked the last name Warner more than Weaver, I don't know why, though.

* * *

><p>Later, we had decided to go bug the CEO, Mr. Plotz. I heard from the Warners that he was so afraid of us coming in once he found out I was here, that he got a big, buff security guard to guard his office. He was big, but not really buff. It was Ralph.<p>

We ran across the lot, speeding into the administration building. We went up the stairs, all the way to the top level, which was only the third story. I saw a huge set of double doors at the end of the hall, on them a golden plaque reading "CEO", and that was it. We burst through the door, scaring Plotz out of his socks. Ralph didn't notice that we were there, as he was too busy stuffing his face with donuts.

"Helloooo Plotzy!" The Warners all yelled.

"What do you want-Wait, why did you two say that?" He asked, pointing at Yakko and Wakko.

"Ahhhh, well, you see, we kind of switched bodies!" Yakko answered.

"How?"

"Brain," he answered again.

"Well, that's all I really care about right now, you can be seeing yourselves out, now," Plotz said, and we got swooped up in Ralph's net.

"So this is how you 'bug' him?" I asked.

"It's normally more fun than that..." Wakko said.

"Yeah, last time we were in there the whole building collapsed!" Yakko said as we got thrown into the tower.

* * *

><p>It was already night by then, and none of us were hungry for dinner except Jacob, but we decided to eat, anyways. Yakko and I made cheeseburgers, and they were pretty successful. The meat was a little tough, but it was supposed to be in a way. Everyone liked them, so they were successful.<p>

After dinner, we ran around the tower playing tag. It was pretty fun, no, it was really fun! We kind of mixed hide and seek with it, so we all ended up hiding, I hid in the freezer, closet, and microwave. After I hid in the microwave for about five minutes, Yakko came along and turned it on. I couldn't get out, so I started melting with all of the heat, eventually ending up in a puddle of black, white, beige, and red. After it turned off, I slowly started gaining my shape again, and I finally could get out. I'm assuming that that's what toon reflex was.

We all got tired after a while, so we went to the bedroom. The bed had five bunks again, each reading our names. Mine was on the bottom, followed by Jacob, Wakko, Yakko, and then Dot at the top. We all crawled into our bunks, an we went by name, not by body.

After I fell asleep for about three hours, my brother came and shook me awake like the night before.

"What is it this time?" I asked him.

"Can I sleep with you? I had another nightmare..."

"Of course," I said, scooting over so that he could lay down.

"Thanks," he said, getting on the bed.

"No problem."

I pulled him a little closer to me, which he didn't fight against. I put my arm around his back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I could finally say that I was home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Your reviews are very appreciated! And as always, g'night, everybody!<p> 


End file.
